Copas
by TianaEspecial
Summary: Una fiesta universitaria. Cervezas, baile, música, quizás conocer algún que otro chico... Sí, sería una noche que Ruff difícilmente olvidaría [UniversoAlterno][(Obvio Ruffcup, lol)]


**D**isclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon me pertenecen, todo este maravillosos universo dragonesco se debe a la maravillosa Cressida Cowell y a los Estudios DreamWorks. Historia hecha sin animo de lucro, es más, me quita centavos del bolsillo que no tengo, dioses.

**A**visos: Estem... sí... Este es como un _espérame que pronto pondré mi trasero a trabajar en la otra historia que te prometí, querida_ para Chio-chi/GothorumDaemon. Ella ha hecho posible esto y bueno... Pienso que será un two-shot y es que tenía qué subir el primero antes de empezar siquiera con el segundo so... aquí está.

-)-)-)-)-(-(-(-(-

Se revisa una vez más antes de decidir que con su apariencia actual esto es todo lo que puede lograr para después proceder a palmearse las mejillas, de manera que pudiera darles algo de color y de paso despejar sus ideas un poco. Escucha el clamor de la música fuera del baño y los golpes impacientes de quienes esperan que termine con lo suyo, abre la llave para enjuagar algo de sudor de sus manos y se seca en la falda de estampas floreadas que tanto detesta. Su madre la había obligado a comprarla y Rapunzel, sus supuesta mejor amiga, la había obligado a vestirla esa noche. Muestra más piel de la que está acostumbrada a dejar ver, aunque la chaqueta logra compensarlo un poco al cubrir su espalda y hombros apropiadamente. En definitiva, esas partes no estaban a discusión de ser expuestas.

Al salir el olor a alcohol y encierro de calor corporal de un montón de personas reunidas en un mismo espacio están impresos en el aire y Ruffnut no puede pensar que haya otra cosa mejor que una fiesta en casa sin supervisión parental. Es liberador y la sensación de independencia la invade mientras se encamina a la cocina por algo de beber.

Desde hace rato que perdió de vista la cabellera castaña de su amiga. Iba acompañada de un muchacho alto y muy apuesto, con cara de tonto, pero apuesto. Rapunzel siempre ha tenido una facilidad para conocer personas y hacerse amiga de ellas, Ruff misma es un vivo ejemplo de ello. Al llegar a su objetivo, procede a llenar un vaso desechable con la manguera del dispensador de cerveza y le echa unos pocos hielos. La cocina es amplia y cualquier cosa rompible está fuera de alcance. Intenta hacer memoria de a quién le pertenece la casa y al no lograr recordarlo, termina de un trago rápido el vaso entero. El calor de la fiesta la tiene sedienta y ni siquiera ha bailado. El alcohol siempre ha tardado en subírsele a la cabeza y realmente no espera que surta efecto, pero es que algo 'extra' debe tener esa cosa porque el mundo, el suelo y los muebles comienzan a verse mucho más hermosos y alegres y mierda; alguna especie de droga la hace ver colores mientras busca salsa de tomate en la alacena. El ruido de la música parece aumentar y entonces recuerda que es _clamato_ lo que está buscando. Logra encontrar la botella y la toma, dejando de lado el plan de integrarse a la pista de baile, decidiendo ir primero al patio dónde está la piscina para recobrar un poco de lucidez y ya quizás averiguar después quién fue el estúpido autor de la bromita. Pero antes de eso, toma el barril metálico que contiene el cóctel y lo echa por la coladera del lavadero para trastes. No se le dificulta; pasar la tarde pateando traseros planos durante partidos 'amistosos' de soccer la mantienen bastante en forma.

Cargar semejante peso la espabila lo bastante como para no caminar tambaleando hacia la piscina y una vez en el exterior, bebe un gran sorbo del clamato y el sabor del tomate pasa suavemente por su garganta. Mejor. Ya no arde tanto y la cabeza duele menos. Pierde la mirada en el agua clorada un momento. Debió haber traído por lo menos un traje de baño...

Cuando voltea, lista para regresar al ambiente intenso de fiesta universitaria, unos brazos rodean su cintura y apenas alcanza a gritar cuando ya se encuentra cargada sobre el hombro de alguien a quien no alcanza ver el rostro pero sí a escuchar su familiar risa burlesca.

—¡Tuffnut, imbécil! ¿¡Q-qué crees que haces!?—No lo golpea ya que tiene una mano sosteniendo la botella y la otra cubriendo la parte baja de su falda para evitar dar paisaje a su ropa interior.

—¡Se ve que necesitas refrescarte, hermanita!

Antes de que pueda protestar, una voz llega a sus espaldas y como su hermano gira a encarar al dueño de esta, Ruff es incapaz de verle el rostro.

—Creo que deberías bajarla, Tuff. Es algo tarde y lleva una falda, ten un poco de piedad.— ¿Es un ligero tono de regaño el que alcanza a oír? No está segura, pero duda que el imbécil de Tuffnut haga caso a un total desconocido. Probablemente otro idiota jugando a ser héroe.

—Y yo creo que esto es algo que no te concierne, Hiccup.— Ruffnut se tensa y la saliva se le atora a mitad del camino al escuchar ese nombre. —Es mi hermana y puedo lanzarla a la piscina las veces que quiera.

—¡Oigan, par de idiotas, sigo aquí!— Semi-chilla exasperada, el dolor de cabeza le ha vuelto por seguir colgada y con el rostro casi en el suelo.

Oh, y sus intimidades aun continúan a estar a punto de exponerse a la vista de quien quisiera ver. Ni por toda la salsa de tomate del mundo volvería a vestir falda en su vida. Son inadecuadas para este tipo de situaciones cuando tu integridad, tu decencia y el deseo por mantenerte seca corren peligro.

—Sí, hombre, lo sé. Pero sabes que Jack me matará si su tío se entera que su piscina ha sido utilizada como artefacto de venganza contra una chica.— Pausa. Un sonido de entendimiento por parte del idiota que aún la mantiene cautiva. —¿Qué opinas de posponer todo este lío de lucha fraternal hasta que pase la amenaza de tener a un ex peleador de peso completo respirando en nuestros cuellos, eh?

Siente la brusquedad de su liberación como un baño de agua fría. Detesta ser una damisela en apuros, por muy agradecida que se sienta por volver a pisar el suelo. Se guarda de expresar cualquier reclamo y golpea con la botella la espalda de su hermano, lamentando que esta no se rompa al tiempo quien recibe una mirada venenosa por parte del afectado que se retira al llamado de su grupo de amigos.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Hiccup y ella está tentada a lanzarle algo del contenido de su botella debido a lo estúpido que suena.

—Bien, perfecta. Claro si agregas que estuve a poco de ser arrojada a una piscina con ropa casual por mi pesado e imbécil hermano; excelente.— De acuerdo, esa también ha sido una respuesta estúpida, pero Hiccup no dice nada al respecto.

—Tomaré eso como un no.— Surge un silencio incómodo y Ruffnut no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas por mucho tiempo, es lo bastante inquieta como para soportarlo.

—Pensé que estudiabas fuera de la ciudad.— Comienza, insegura al pisar un terreno tan desconocido para ella como la escuela. Nunca ha sido de estudiar mucho, en verdad.

—Lo hacía. Volví hace una semana.— Aclara la garganta y la mira directamente tras haber estado perdiendo la vista en cualquier otra parte que no fuera a ella. —Me enteré de... Bueno, supe de lo de Snotlout y Astrid. Lo siento, supongo.

Ruffnut encoge los hombres y gira la botella entre sus manos, quitándole importancia.

—Está bien. Igualmente, no es como si me hubieran roto el corazón o algo.

—Pero estaban saliendo.— Aclara él, como si algo se le estuviera escapando.

—Por dios, Hiccup. No todos tienen que estar perdidamente enamorados de alguien para salir juntos.— Bufa y siente que podría reír, pero es un deseo sin ganas. —A veces las cosas se dan y terminan acabando mal.

—¿No te sientes enojada o algo? Digo, estuvieron a punto de cumplir el año y...— _¿Cómo carajos sabía tanto? _—Bueno, olvídalo. Se ve que no quieres hablar de eso.

—Eres muy espabilado, ¿no es cierto?— Finge impresión y esta vez la sonrisa ladea su rostro cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño. —Vamos, Hiccup. No reacciones así. ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Hay que divertirnos!

Ha dejado la botella en una mesilla alta y toma la mano de Hiccup para guiarlo hacia dentro. Se siente más enérgica y supone que es al hecho de ver a su amor platónico de la niñez después de tanto tiempo. Y además también al conocimiento de que toda oportunidad que este tenía con su antigua novia había sido tirada por el retrete, con la misma saliendo con quien también vendría siendo su ex. El muchacho no opone resistencia y Ruff siente un poco de orgullo cuando lo atrapa viendo de vez en cuando a sus piernas, libres de vello cortesía de una animada Rapunzel. El sufrimiento valió la pena en ese instante.

Las manos de Hiccup son callosas, endurecidas debido al trabajo en el taller de Grobber, un viejo amigo de su padre con el que había estado viviendo mientras estudiaba en una universidad fuera de la ciudad. Sus facciones han madurado y su ridículamente desordenado cabello acentúa una imagen despreocupada que no pega para nada con su personalidad y Ruffnut adora ser de las pocas personas que pueden verificar eso.

Lo ha llevado al centro de la pista, que es la sala ya casi vacía por grupos de amigos e inundada de puras parejas bailando al compás de la música de estéreo a todo volumen. No hablan y Ruff lo prefiere así. Jamás ha sido buena con las palabras y mejor opta por empezar a mover las caderas, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos verde boscoso del joven frente a ella. Le sonríe mientras sigue el ritmo y poco a poco él la va siguiendo hasta terminar sincronizando sus pasos con los suyos. Están demasiado cerca y la mano de Ruff extraña el tacto duro de la de Hiccup que casi inconsciente, busca volver a sostenerla.

De improvisto, aprovecha el momento en el que Hiccup cierra los ojos y toma su mano para dar una vuelta y el muchacho la ve sorprendido para en seguida sonreír, siendo esta vez él quién le daba vuelta tras vuelta, hasta terminar ambos con las manos sujetas sólo para no soltar al otro. El corazón de Ruffnut bailotea presuroso en su pecho y el sudor que empapa a sus manos se siente increíblemente gratificante. Podría continuar bailando así toda la noche de ser necesario, pero la música ha cambiado y las parejas comienzan a integrarse de nuevo con los grupos y Ruff no está dispuesta a compartir a Hiccup, así que lo lleva escaleras arriba y el muchacho se deja llevar. Ellos nunca fueron muy cercanos, pero ella siempre le ha agradado de cierta manera, siendo que los conoce tanto a su hermano como a ella desde el preescolar. Solían molestarlo aunque las cosas habían cambiado mucho en preparatoria. Y ya eran adultos -o casi adultos- como para andar guardando resentimientos por tonterías de niños.

Además, la había pubertad golpeado con fuerza a la joven -casi mujer- que en ese momento lo llevaba a un balcón que da directamente a la vegetación del vecindario. Hay luna llena, una inmensidad de estrellas, y la cabellera rizada de Ruff cae graciosamente sobre sus hombros, dándole una apariencia delicada y femenina que no podían ser más que la antítesis de la chica problemática que lo despidió en la lejanía la ocasión que todos sus amigos fueron a darle el hasta luego en su partida, cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien con Astrid.

-)-)-)-)-(-(-(-(-

Siguen sin soltarse las manos y extrañamente, eso no resulta raro.

Quiere decir algo pero no logra encontrar qué. ¿'Luces preciosa'? Muy cursi. ¿'La música que pusieron es un asco'? Absolutamente no. La canción que suena ahora es de las bandas favoritas de la joven y Hiccup no tiene idea de por qué demonios es que lo recuerda.

—No ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes?— Ha soltado el agarre y se dirige a la barandilla para recargarse. "Además de lo de Astrid y su triste caso de nuevo novio, las cosas han seguido igual que siempre."

No lo mira mientras habla y Hiccup quiere saber lo que pasa tras ésa mirada azul pálida de la muchacha. Saber qué piensa y por qué el ambiente a su alrededor parece triste repentinamente. Descubre entonces que le importa, y que quiere hacer algo que corrija ésa mueca solitaria por una sonrisa burlona y chueca tan característica de ella.

—La... ¿La extrañas?— Su voz llega intrigada, y sus ojos por fin buscan los suyos pero Hiccup no los puede enfrentar.

—Claro que la extraño, es una amiga a la que aprecio. Así como a ustedes, no puedo olvidarlos por unos cuantos años sin verlos.— No quiere sonar hipócrita ya que nunca había pensado en ella de alguna forma especial. Pero le sabe mal incluir eso en sus palabras.

—Sí, supongo que no.— Termina, pero no quiere hacerlo. Quiere seguir preguntando. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo allá? ¿Lo molestan por venir de un lugar pequeño? ¿Hay alguien quien le llame la atención? ¿Una chica hermosa e inteligente que me sepa dar una conversación que valga la pena?

Son tantas cosas que quiere saber y teme tener respuestas o derecho a tenerlas.

—Ruff, ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?— Un retortijón la hace encogerse en su lugar y darle una ligera sonrisilla.

—¿Por qué no? Es una linda vista, Punz dice que esta es la mejor parte de la casa y,—la mirada que le da Hiccup la detiene en su parloteo y deja escapar un resoplido.—Esperaba ser obvia en mis deseos de estar a solas contigo.— Una expresión confusa y la pregunta de por qué quiere eso, le arrancan un gemido quizá algo exagerado de frustración.

—¡Porque me gustas, torpe!— Su cara se siente caliente, quizá por el coraje o la pena que le da hacerlo en un lugar tan cliché. Seguro siguen siendo efectos de la estúpida droga. —Siempre-Bueno, no siempre. Pero definitivamente antes de que te marcharas. Ya sentía algo por ti desde entonces.

La cara de Hiccup es digna de retrato. Su boca está abierta, casi tanto como sus ojos y las palabras han salido volando junto a su elocuencia.

—Y-yo a-a ti... ¿Gustar? ¿En serio? ¿No es-?

—Si te atreves a insinuar que estoy bromeando, juro que te patearé en el estómago y te lanzaré sobre la barandilla.— Su voz es dura pero sus ojos difícilmente disfrazan la niña en su interior temerosa rechazo.

Hiccup se toma un momento para pensarlo. ¿Está impactado? ¡Por supuesto! Pero una parte en dentro de sí mismo, la más escondida, está feliz de que la joven que tiene en frente guarde tales sentimientos hacia él. No ve, sin embargo, una manera de responder coherente por mucho que lo piense. Así que decide no pensarlo. Lanza toda cordura por la borda y se acerca a la chica, tomando ambos lados de su rostro con las manos y conecta sus labios con los suyos.

Saben a tomate, y hacen una extraña combinación con el panecillo de nuez que comió de camino hacia aquí. La inesperada reacción por parte de Hiccup hace que la chica abra los labios en sorpresa y Hiccup ya no es dueño de sus acciones cuando se adelanta para apoderarse de la lengua de Ruffnut. Las piernas de la rubia se vuelven gelatina pero finalmente, tras el shock, comienza a responder poco a poco. Sus brazos rodean el cuello del castaño, enredando los dedos en el desordenado cabello con olor a sudor y tierra y Ruffnut no puede preferir que las cosas se desarrollen de otra manera.

Porque cuando finalmente se separan para respirar, los ojos de Hiccup brillan de una manera que la hace temblar y olvidarse de que el piso existe y es que durante el beso, el muchacho se las había ingeniado para subirla a la barandilla y situarse entre sus piernas, acercando sus cuerpos lo más físicamente posible.

—¿Y esto significa?— Cuestiona, dejando el final de la oración al aire, esperando una respuesta de parte del muchacho cuya respiración está agitada al igual que la suya.

—Supongo que estaremos viéndonos más seguido, digo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ruffnut atrapa sus labios entre los dientes como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo y paseando la lengua sobre la piel presionada, suelta su agarre y sonríe genuinamente. Hiccup sabe que no es la chica más hermosa del mundo, ni la más dulce; menos encantadora. Pero una belleza teatral la rodea cuando las siguientes palabras salen de sus hinchados labios, casi melódicamente, y con una emoción de alivio y felicidad;

—No lo querría de otra forma.

-)-)-)-)-(-(-(-(-

**A**lgo final?: Seeeh, si hay alguien a quién le desagrade la pareja, acepto todo lo constructiva y inteligentemente que puedas escribirme, sino, **_idfc_**.


End file.
